Matt Knows All
by Slaughter Daughter
Summary: Matt tells Mello's secret when Mello makes Near cry. MxN. 6 year old Near, and 8 year old Mello and Matt.  -sorry for my crap summary-


**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of its characters.**

**Warnings: Yaoi/Slash pairing. But it's no where NEAR graphic.**

**Spoilers: None that I've noticed.**

**A/N: So, this is obviously AU. Just a random one-shot that was inspired by a picture I saw of L, Near, Mello, and Matt online. They're quite cute, I think ;) Anyway… this is my first Death Note fic, and I'm a little rusty from only writing my own stories. It's pure fluffy cuteness. So read if you're in that cuddly sort of mood ^-^**

* * *

L was sat in his usual crouch staring at the computer screen before him, reading over his most recent case files, when he felt a gentle tugging at his pants leg. Looking down he saw a tear stained face, partially covered by a mess of pure white hair.

"What is wrong with Near?" L asked, concern making its way into his dark eyes as he gazed down at the crying six year old before him.

Near merely tugged on his pants harder, and reached out an arm towards him indicating that he wished to be held. Picking the small child up, L sat like a normal human being for once, and placed the slightly shaking Near in his lap. "What's wrong?" L asked again, becoming exceedingly worried as each second passed by.

The little boy sniffled before he tried to answer. "M-Mel…lo-" but he was cut off as a string of hiccups wracked his little body. He clutched at L's shirt, his knuckles going white in the harsh grip, as he tried to cease his hiccupping.

L rubbed soothing circles on the boy's back, and inwardly sighed as he felt Near begin to calm slightly. "What did Mello do?"

Burying his face into L's baggy white shirt, Near answered, his voice still thick with tears. "He… he s-said he _hated_ m-me," he sobbed, fists clenching tighter in L's now tear-drenched clothing.

L understood now why Near was so upset. He knew that Near liked, and looked up to Mello, though Mello had never been anything less than nasty to the younger boy. He knew that Mello was jealous that someone two years younger than him always seemed to one-up him in grades. _But still, _L thought. _That's no excuse for making Near cry so hard. _

Leaning over to the microphone, L buzzed Watari. "Yes, sir?" came Watari's voice through the computer speakers.

"Can you send up Mello, and Matt for me please, Watari?"

"Right away, sir," Said Watari before he clicked the intercom off.

Peering up at L with blurry eyes, Near asked, "W-why did you call for them?" his eyes went wide with an expression of slight panic. "They'll just be m-mad at me for telling! Well, not Matt… just M-Mello."

L sighed. "Because, Mello needs to learn that hurting Near's feelings is not going to make his grades any better." Near's frown deepened at this as L continued. "Also, Mello needs to learn to apologize when he knowingly does something wrong."

* * *

"See what you did, Mello!" Matt yelled as both of the eight year olds were escorted to L's office by Watari. "You _always _do something to get us into trouble!"

"Well, how do you know that it wasn't _you _that did something bad this time?" Mello retorted, but quickly gave up that argument as Matt shot him an incredulous look.

"Here they are, sir," Watari said, as he gently nudged the reluctant boys forward into the room.

"Thank you, Watari."

"You're welcome, sir," he said before leaving, shutting the door behind him.

"What did the little sheep _claim _I did this time?" Mello asked, arms crossed over his chest, and a scowl on his face.

Matt elbowed him discreetly in the side, and gave L an innocent look as Mello screamed rather angrily, "OW! You jerk!"

"Mello," L said giving him a stern look as he spoke. "Why did you say what you did to Near?" he asked, deciding to get straight to the point.

Mello looked uncomfortable as he fidgeted under his guardian's gaze, and felt an immense pang of guilt at the sight of a weeping Near still held in L's arms.

"I dunno…" he finally answered, eyes downcast at the floor.

"You hurt Near's feelings. You need to apologize," L said, a disapproving edge to his usually monotone voice.

"It's f-fine, L," Near murmured, as he attempted to climb down from L's lap. L set him down and raised an eyebrow as Near continued. "Mello doesn't n-need to say he's sorry for something that he feels. Mello hates me, I know that n-now," Near said, and L could practically hear his little heart breaking as he spoke.

It seemed that Matt could too, as he went up to Near and hugged him tightly. Pulling away, Matt glared at Mello and said, "I think you should tell him now, Mello."

Mello's eyes widened slightly at this. "Tell him _what _exactly?"

"You very well know what!"

"No I don't!" Mello yelled.

"Yes you do!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"NO I DON'T!" Mello screamed as loud as he could, making everyone in the room flinch from the sudden intense outburst.

"Enough!" L said sternly, ending the two boy's bickering before it could escalate into violence, and knowing Matt and Mello; it would. "What does Mello need to tell Near?"

"Nothing!" Mello quickly answered his eyes as wide as saucers.

"If you won't tell him, Mello, then I will," Matt threatened, frown etched on his young face.

"Well, I'm not telling him anything because there's nothing to tell," Said Mello stubbornly.

"Fine," Matt said, determination shining through his green eyes.

"What is it that you wish for Mello to tell me?" Near asked, gazing up at Matt with curiosity.

"I would like to know that as well," L muttered more to himself than any of the children standing before him.

Matt sighed, looking Near in the eye as he said, "Mello has a crush on you. He-" but he was cut off as he was suddenly tackled from the side, falling to the ground with an "_Oof!_" escaping his lips.

"You promised you wouldn't tell!" Mello cried, as he slammed Matt down on the floor by his shoulders.

"You're hurting Near! Since you like him so much you should want him to know!" Matt grumbled as he tried to push Mello off of him. "You made him cry! Don't you care at all?"

"Yes I care! I care a lot, but-" Mello stopped his sentence short as he felt a tug at his black shirt.

"Mello likes me?" Asked a shocked looking Near, his eyes wider than usual.

"I-uh…" Mello trailed off, a blush spreading over his face. Matt took Mello's nervous state as a chance to shove Mello off and stand up. Mello fell to the hard floor, giving Matt the stink eye before standing and brushing himself off.

"Does Mello like me?" Near asked again, with what could only be distinguished as hope shining in his grey eyes.

"Yes, Near. He likes you," Matt answered for the seemingly speechless Mello.

"Shut up, Matt!"

"Why? You know it's true," Matt said a slight smirk now gracing his features.

"Ugh!" Mello exclaimed, plopping down to sit on the floor, seeming to have nothing more to say than that.

"Oh…" L drawled as he connected all the dots. For the world's greatest detective, he certainly had been clueless to this whole situation. "So, Mello has a crush on Near," he said with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Will people stop saying that?" Growled Mello, frustration apparent in his voice.

"…So, it's true?" Near asked timidly, sitting down in front of the still blushing Mello.

"…" Mello grumbled something unintelligible, as he felt Near's eyes boring into him. "What?" he snapped, glaring slightly at the younger boy.

Near flinched, but didn't break eye contact as he confessed, "I like Mello too."

Mello's expression softened, his blue eyes widening. "R-really?"

Near nodded, his white curls falling into his pale face. "Mello doesn't hate me?"

Shaking his head adamantly, Mello tentatively wrapped his arms around Near in a hug.

Near was taken aback, the action foreign coming from the chocoholic blonde. But he soon hugged back a smile tugging at his lips, his tears completely ceasing.

Both boys blushed deeply as they heard a synchronized "_Aww!_" coming from L, and Matt and they quickly pulled away from each other; feeling embarrassed.

"I'm sorry I said I hated you, Near," Mello muttered, standing and pulling Near up with him. "I didn't mean it."

"It's okay, Mello."

"Um… there's something I should probably give back to you," Said Mello shyly.

Near peered at him confused, and asked, "What is it?"

"… I took your teddy. I'm sorry. I just wanted something that reminded me of you."

Near's cheeks flushed even more so as he muttered, "It's okay."

Mello smiled brightly. Grabbing Near's hand, he pulled him towards the door mumbling about needing chocolate, and finding Near's teddy as they left.

Matt sighed dramatically as they left, turning to L he asked casually, "So when are you going to tell Light that you're in love with him?" his eyes innocent.

And there was a crash as L fell from his computer chair in utter shock.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Also… this is my first time writing little kids. So if it's not very accurate, I apologize.**


End file.
